


liar liar / verkwan

by kimhyunas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhyunas/pseuds/kimhyunas
Summary: "who's that, vernon?""she's just a friend, seungkwan"-seungkwan and hansol's relationship is crumbling and seungkwan is doing everything he can to fix it. but hansol doesn't seem to care - or does he?(this is on my wattpad (hyunastan) + asianfanfics (ilovkimhyunas)!)





	1. Chapter 1

01: seungkwan is worried about hansol and just wants him to come home safely

 

 

 

seungkwan was worried, really worried ㅡ he had spent the past hour biting his nails, trying to push the creeping feeling of fear out. the thoughts that he'd been trying to forget about were now the only things he could think of. and as much as it pained him, he could not pretend that hansol was not other cheating on him. 

seungkwan trusted vernon with his life, the two boys told each other everything, and they were the couple all the others envied ㅡ on the outside they seemed like the perfect couple, but the truth was another story.  the two had been having regular fights, and seungkwan was getting used to waking up alone and going to bed alone; while hansol stumbled in late at night, reeking of alcohol and perfume. 

seungkwan, at first, chose to ignore this, knowing it would start constant arguments, but he couldn't hold it in after a while and tried to ask hansol where he had been. and as predicted, it led to fights between the pair. 

 

hansol accused seungkwan of not trusting him, although the elder boy has great reason not to, and blamed him for the demise of their relationship. the other members of seventeen tried their best to ignore the ongoing tension and fights but one night soonyoung found seungkwan up on the pledis building, crying his eyes out, they decided enough was enough. 

 

"i don't know what's going on vernon," seungcheol used hansol's english name to show he was displeased at the younger boy. "but it needs to stop!" seungcheol expected hansol to at least apologize but the boy instead stalked off, muttering under his breath. 

hansol was annoyed and angry, feeling as if the blame was being pushed on him ㅡ so he stormed off home, and screamed at seungkwan, telling him to fight his own battles. nobody was surprised when hansol didn't show up to practice the next day, his absence was highly appreciated. 

"guys!" seungkwan begged the members, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "i can sort this out myself, please don't get involved."

"can't you you see he's breaking you? please think carefully about this relationship, is it doing more harm to you than good?" chan asked one evening, rubbing seungkwan's back after a particularly long crying session.

seungkwan didn't have an answer. 

 

-

 

"hello hansol?" seungkwan bit his lip, answering the call, hoping hansol wasn't drunk dialling him again but his wishes didn't go far. 

"dude! what's popping downtown?" hansol was clearly drunk, there was screaming and laughing, making seungkwan love the phone away from his ear and ask hansol to repeat what he was saying.

"i'm getting laid, dude! do you want to speak to my girlfriend?" hansol screamed down the line, sounding is he was about to vomit at any minute. 

seungkwan's face paled, his hands starting to trembleㅡ was hansol this drunk that he was talking about being with a girl while he's dating him? seungkwan bit his lip, never believing it would reach this. he knew their relationship was bad, but cheating? that was disgusting and a whole new level of low.

"hello?" a voice giggles down the line. "hansol told me to speak to you!"

seungkwan notes she's drunk as well and sighs, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. he slips on a coat and asks the girl where they are so he can come and pick hansol up.

"why do you want to pick him up? who are you, his dad or something?" the girl laughs and he can hear hansol mumbling something in the background. 

"i'm his boyfriend, now can you please tell me where he is? he's saying stupid things and i want to bring him home before they become a reality." seungkwan picks up his trainers, and sits down to do the laces. 

"boyfriend? but hansol said he was single." the girl's voiced wavered. "that's why i did it with him."

seungkwan dropped his phone, the screen smashing, and the glass pushing itself into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02: hansol feels guilty and as a result of his constant drinking he is sent to a group for alcoholics

hansol had nearly passed out when jisoo came to pick him up, he could see the anger in the older boy's eyes. the whole car ride hansol was silent, not saying a word while jisoo screamed at him for worrying everyone. nothing he said really registered in hansol's brain apart from one thing.

"repeat what you said." hansol stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, and looking alert.

jisoo turned around, "you were listening?" he seemed confused.

"yes i was and i'd like you to repeat what you said." hansol felt like he was about to pass out, but he needed to make sure what joshua had said was real and not a figment of his imagination.

"i said, that we're all really worried about seungkwan, nobody's heard from him since he called wonwoo. he's not at your apartment, he's not with his family, we don't know what to do." jisoo repeated, not noticing hansol's face change from annoyance to complete and utter terror.

"don't pull that face," the driver suddenly spoke up and hansol saw it was seungcheol. "it's all your fault anyways."

hansol didn't argue because he knew he was right, and he laid back down in the back seat knowing he had completely and utterly fucked up.

 

-

 

 

"name?" the woman at the front desk looked up at hansol, pulling out a pen from her pocket.

"hansol vernon." he shot her a small smile, but she ignored him ㅡ his charms weren't going to work on her. 

"age?" she inquired, checking her watch.

"nineteen next week ma'am." he wasn't surprised when she looked up, he knew she thought he was older.

"nineteen and already drinking? wow, kids these days are really something else." she mumbled the last bit to herself but vernon [and everyone else in the room] heard and a few sniggers came from the corner. 

"second door on your left, sessions every wednesday and sunday." 

and with that hansol was down the corridor, locating the room where he would spend one year with other teens and adults under the age of thirty, helping them recover from drinking. he didn't want to be here but the others had forced him to, with the exception of seungkwan.

since the incident [that is what jeonghan refered to it at as] seungkwan had not said one word to her. he was found the next day by soonyoung, back up on the pledis roof - he came down soaking and shivering from the rain, but not saying a word. 

that was until he broke down one practice and spent the rest of the day asleep in his bed in the dorm. hansol wasn't allowed to visit him, chan and seungcheol had completely stopped speaking to him and seeing the other members was even akward now.

he remembered when he had asked mingyu and minghao to come to the movies with him but they rejected him, claiming that mingyu was helping minghao with his korean so hansol went to the cinema alone. after the movie he decided to go to a local karaoke bar and was beyond surprised to see minghao and mingyu singing to beyonce's single ladies. the pair screamed when they saw him and claimed it was a treat for minghao for passing his korean exam, the one hansol knew minghao had taken seven months ago.

"i'll go home then, have a nice day, i guess." hansol left without another word, ignoring minghao's calls for him to stay.

when did it go so sour?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03: hansol leaves the meeting with a sour taste in his mouth, literally

"hello!" the man at the front of the room bowed. "im choi jaejoon and i'm sure you all know what this is. please, going in clockwise order, introduce yourself So to the others in the room."

vernon did not want to be doing this but before he had arrived jihoon had told him this was one of the only ways of, at least, getting back into seungkwan's good books he jumped at the offer. 

he hadn't spoken to him since he that night, vernon had tried to contact him in numerous ways but he received no answer. did this mean it was over?

he had been so complacent, expecting to be forgiven automatically as seungkwan always did but this time he was met with cold stares from his own members and a burning hole in his heart.

"hi, i'm minji and i don't want to be here but i want to go back to my old self so yeah." a tall girl with short hair was introducing herself, vernon noticed she looked very tired.

the other people in the room continued in the same manner until it came to him - he was unsure what to say at first but soon easily found himself giving a little introduction. 

"wait - aren't you an idol?" minji asked, causing everyone to start at hansol curiously. 

"yeah, i swear i've seen you somewhere, your voice is familiar." another person piped up.

hansol sighed, yes he was an idol but pledis had not told anyone about his drinking problems knowing there would be serious backlash. he would probably be forced to leave the group or go into reflection if the public ever found out.

there had been some rumors about him drinking but carats had defended him and the rumors were quickly out to a stop. but now when someone talked about seventeen they would be asked, "isn't that the group with the guy who drinks and goes clubbing?"

vernon wanted to start afresh so he just shook his head, "i look a lot like him right? but no, i'm somebody else."

the group nodded and moved onto the next person and hansol let out a sign of relief. he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, expecting it to be doogi pd or one of the members. 

to his shock it was the pledis ceo.

pledis ceo: they found out, get back to the dorm now - no more activities for you

the message was short and to the point, his career was over and he had lost the love of his life. he had ruined seventeen's reputation. he stood up making everyone turn in his direction.

"are you okay, hansol?" jaejoon asked. "first meetings can be tough."

hansol nodded and jaejoon walked over but not before hansol threw up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04: joshua is fuming at hansol and him and seungkwan find themselves crying

seungkwan was bored, his roomates soonyoung, seokmin and chan had gone to appear on a radio show; nobody had any idea where mingyu and minghao where, junhui had disappeared somewhere and woozi had locked himself in his studio, again.

on his way to drag woozi out of the studio seungkwan bumped into a nervous looking joshua. the older boy was stating at his phone, looking very worried.

"joshua?" seungkwan stopped walking. "joshua!"

the older boy looked up, startled, and dropped his phone. seungkwan noticed joshua's eyes were red and frowned; what was wrong? joshua never behaved like this unless something serious was happening.

"what's going on?" seungkwan asked, grabbing joshua's phone out of his hands, to see what was so intresting.

vernon of pledis group, SEVENTEEN, caught at nightclubs drinking and smoking! - the end for seventeen?

[+251, -34] i really liked this group and i thought they had a lot of potential ... what a shame

[+252, -21] nugu?

[+252, -31] wasn't he that kid on smtm4? cannot believe what he's become

[+251, -30] shocking ... so long seventeen ... the other 12 boys did not deserve this

[+252, -48] i'm a carat and we are currently asking pledis for feedback, please do not believe rumors

seungkwan's hand tightened around jisoo's phone and he felt a familiar sting in the back of his eyes - one that usually appeared because of something hansol related. 

he didn't want to cry, he wanted to comfort jisoo the same way jisoo had comforted him when hansol had repeatedly broken his heart but he didn't know how. he understood hansol breaking up with him but tarnishing the whole of seventeen? the boys who had worked so hard to debut, had barley any supplies to even survive let alone debut, was he really doing this to them - his brothers?

seungkwan and jisoo both fell to the floor, clutching each other, sobbing. the dream they had worked so hard for was crumbling into dust.

 

-

 

hansol walked into the pledis building and didn't even bother to give his usual wave to the receptionist. he could feel her cold stare and was pretty sure she knew anyways, everyone must know by now. he walked into the practice room first, wanting to see the room he had spent so many years in, and was surprised to see seungkwan and jisoo huddled in a corner.

"you!" jisoo jumped the second he made eye contact with hansol. "you ruined everything!"

so they knew, thought hansol, as jisoo ran over and slapped him across the face leaving a red handprint. he saw seungkwan run over and pull jisoo back and felt a twang of jealousy, why was he over there caring about him when hansol, his boyfriend, was in pain?

then he remembered all the pain he had caused to seungkwan and felt guilt pour through him - he wanted to punch himself for all the problems he had caused but all he did was turn around and leave the room, heading upstairs to the ceo's room.

he knocked and pushed the door open to see the ceo on the phone, looking very angry - he sat down on this nearest chair and tried to seem calm. the ceo put his phone down and surveyed hansol, noticing his bright red cheek.

"i see your members got to you before i could." he hissed and hansol closed his eyes, knowing this was the road to the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05: the pledis ceo is a bitch and chan has a crush

vernon stood in front of the camera, as the ceo behind the camera signalled for him to start talking. hansol opened his mouth to start speaking but paused, as he saw the rest of seventeen filing into the room.  the ceo motioned for him to start but he was frozen as he locked eyes with seungkwan. he quickly tore his eyes away from him, noticing the door open again and his parents walk in. 

"hello - i am hansol of seventeen." he began, trying to ignore the audience and focus on the camera. "i am here to apologize for my thoughtless actions which have cost my group, my company and my fans dearly."

he heard his mother muffle sob and looked back down at his piece of paper. things had gone out of hand since the news of his nightclub appearances and other things the company stock had crashed [not that it was doing well to be honest] and seventeen were facing major blacklash.

#drophansol had been trending at #1 in korea for a week straight - everyone wanted him to leave seventeen, the place where he had felt at home was now closed to him - he had spent the whole week at home and wasn't allowed to return to pledis.

even hansol fansites had started closing down, saying there were embarrassed to have been a fan and were now giving refunds. even fansites for other members had started closing, saying they were embarrassed to even stan a member in the same group as him and would only return when he was gone.

he had spent nights reading comments about him online - they were mostly vicious and aimed at him but some where aimed at his family, making him feel so much more worse.

@bangtans: #drophansol ... ah yeah is literally the worst song in history .. 

@dongwoosangel: #drophansol untalented, boring and ugli ... why was he even in svt in the first place ?

@sehunschubbycheeks: #drophansol i hate his rapping so much also buy lotto on itunes 

@crushby2ne1: if he doesn't go on a long ass hiatus like park bom i will fckn fight him #drophansol

@vixxsgf: ngl svt r better off as a 12 member group 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06: seungkwan is adding all the pieces together and has a surprise in store for hansol

seungkwan didn't understand how he hadn't already noticed the signs 一 the signs that chan had a crush on hansol. they were so obvious but he was only realising them now. 

now meaning after he had seen them lock lips. the ceo had sent him out to go call them back in and he walked in on something he should've seen coming - thankfully, the pair had both their eyes closed and didn't notice him. he froze for a second before walking back inside the room and walking out again.

when he walked out again the pair were blushing, and when seungkwan and hansol made eye contact he could see some sort of guilt. guilt for what though? guilt for breaking his heart, guilt for kissing chan even though him and seungkwan hadn't properly broken up or guilt for destroying their seventeen? hansol had quite a list to choose from.

but seungkwan now had the upper hand - he had caught hansol and chan, and they had no idea about what revenge he was about to unleash on them.

 

-

 

"can't you you see he's breaking you? please think carefully about this relationship, is it doing more harm to you than good?" chan had asked this a couple of weeks ago and when he had said seungkwan thought of him as a caring friend - but now he clearly saw the motives behind that statement. 

obviously chan had wanted them to break up so he could have hansol to himself - it was all becoming clear in seungkwan's eyes. when chan had been 'ignoring' hansol because he was 'angry' at what he had done? another ploy to make hansol want him even more.

seungkwan had confided in hoshi and seokmin, who had both told him that maybe he was overthinking things a little - this caused seungkwan to kick them both out of his room.

"overthinking?" seungkwan laughed, as he pulled out his phone. "i don't overthink - i'm right, also i have the right to overthink in this situation anyways!" 

he huffed as the door opened and a hopeful seokmin came in, holding a tub of ice cream. 

"apparently having ice cream can stop one from overthinking, wanna give it a go?" seokmin asked, standing near the door, hesitant to come in. seungkwan didn't laugh and instead patted the floor next to his bed and seokmin skipped in, pulling out two spoons. he handed one to seungkwan and winked, making seungkwan roll his eyes but smile, this was a thoughtful gesture. 

the two spent the next thirty minutes watching random videos on youtube and arguing over whether vanilla ice cream was better than strawberry. seungkwan argued that vanilla was simple, bland and boring but seokmin shook his head, insisting that simple and easy was the best.

"vanilla is a classic!" seokmin said as seungkwan shook his head, as they both stuck their spoons on for another spoonful of ice cream. 

the door opened and a nervous looking jihoon walked in, motioning for someone behind him to stop. he frowned as he saw the two eating the last ice cream and stuck a finger at the two of them - earning a laugh. 

"so, hansol's here." jihoon started, nervously looking at seungkwan's face for a reaction. "and he wants to get his stuff from this room, because you know, he's moving out. i told him that i could get it for him but he insisted that he'd come himself. wanted to apologize i think." 

seungkwan's mind was working on overdrive, this was the perfect time for revenge. he nodded and jihoon signalled for hansol to come in and seungkwan got a glimpse of the younger boy just before he crashed his lips onto seokmin's. he could feel hansol's anger and jealousy radiating off him and smirked.

revenge is sweet, he thought, as he tasted the ice cream on seokmin's mouth - it really is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 07: hansol goes out to meet seokmin, a decision which he soon regerts

"hansol?" hansol's mother pulled the covers off her son. "you've been "sleeping" for three days - get up."

hansol groaned as he rolled out of his bed onto the floor, groaning in pain. his mother left and hansol sighed 一 he was so tired, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up next to seungkwan. 

but seungkwan probably now woke up next to seokmin. the thought of that made hansol want to throw up, he felt anger and the urge to walk down to pledis and give seokmin a nice punch in the face. but he knew that he wouldn't even be allowed inside the building, let alone the dorm 一  last night he had been checking the seventeen website which was now stating that seventeen was a twelve member group, not mentioning hansol at all. the official pledis website didn't even have him under their list of artists, they were acting as if hansol didn't exist.

he had heard his parents arguing about what to do, his mother repeatedly saying that hansol wasn't the same person since everything has happened and there had to be a good reason for his drinking and partying. his father just dismissed it as teenage life but his mother continued to push the idea that hansol was acting out for a reason and pledis were to blame. 

hansol didn't know how to explain to her that there wasn't a reason for his behaviour, that the reason he went out and fucked everything up was because he was bored 一 because he wanted adventure, something new. if he hadn't been an idol, nobody would have cared; he would've just been another teenage kid but since he was in the spotlight, it was a while different scenario.

hansol didn't want to cry but he could already feel the tears on his cheeks. in the space of a month his whole life had been flipped upside down. on an average day he would be at practice or at the dorm, watching a movie or messing around. he might've been on a date with seungkwan, the two would've gone to the countryside 一 somewhere where they wouldn't be noticed and spend the date relaxing and kissing. 

hansol never imagined breaking up with seungkwan, in his mind they would date forever [maybe get married at one point] and live together until the end of their lives. cheating, kissing other people and ruining seventeen were definitely not part of hansol's plans.

-

"seokmin called!" hansol's mother passed him the box of films as he selected one to watch. "he asked if you wanted to meet up with him? he sounded a bit upset, is everything cool with you guys?" 

hansol paused, holding the virgin suicides, as he felt his face turn pale. his grip on the dvd tightened, what did seokmin fucking want? permission to date seungkwan? 

hansol straightened up and tried to seem calm, "really? is it cool if i go and meet him now?"

his mother sighed but nodded, "as long as you're leaving your bedroom, it's fine. take a jacket, its cold tonight." 

hansol kissed her cheek before grabbing himself one of his special seventeen jackets, on the back it said 'hansol 98' and was one of the first things he received after officially joining seventeen. it smelled of seungkwan since hansol had lended it to him during one of their dates. the smell made hansol feel comfortable and safe, and he buried his face in the jacket for a few seconds.

-

"hey, how are you?" were the first words seokmin said as he saw hansol, he sat down on the bench and they both watched people stroll past them.

"so were seungkwan's lips nice?" hansol broke the silence with that crude comment, making seokmin wince as he easily detected the anger in hansol's voice. 

"i didn't do it on purpose, seungkwan just pulled me in, i swear." seokmin turned to the boy, hoping for some sort of reaction but was disappointed as hansol continued to stare at the floor.

"when i was in fourth grade i used to swear that i was a distant cousin of micheal jackson 一 we all lie don't we?" hansol scoffed and stood up. "i don't get why you called me here."

"because-" seokmin began but was cut off by a girl screaming and running over to them.

"it's him! that's hansol from seventeen! the one who was at the club!" the girl jumped up and down and other people around them began to stare, some walking over. 

hansol shook his head and looked towards seokmin for help but the older boy had pulled out his phone and was calling someone leaving hansol to deal with the crowd now forming around him alone. 

"look at his jacket! they gave that to all the seventeen members! they're one of a kind!" a woman behind him pointed out and the crowd started muttering, most pulling out their phones.

"what's your problem?" a man called out. "you should be reflecting, yet here you are on the streets!" 

the crowd nodded and more passerbys began to walk over, all eager to join. hansol was sure some of them didn't even know who he was, let alone who seventeen were but just loved drama, which is why they decided to get involved instead of walking on. 

hansol started to sweat as people started pushing him, sticking their phones in their faces 一 he noticed seokmin running over, pushing through a group of girls who were now swearing at him but he couldn't stop their hateful words.

"you ruined seventeen!"

"go back to america, foreigner!"

"the others worked so hard for this, why did you have to ruin it?"

the last one hit hansol the most and he looked up, making eye contact with the person who said it. his eyes widened as he realised it was seungkwan, wearing a mask. he pointed at him and opened his mouth to say something but his hand fell limp, and hansol passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08: hansol and sofia have a heart to heart and seventeen becomes a 12 member group

"so what you're saying is that you're into boys?" hansol nodded at what his little sister just said, anticipating her reaction. since his fall last week, he had spending the past few days in hospital, only allowing his parents and sister to visit. sofia came to visit every day after school, and then later on his parents would come and take her home after staying for a bit themselves. hansol wasn't even planning on coming out to his sister but it seemed like right now she was his best friend at the moment. and besides, he wanted to tell someone - anyone. 

"oh, that's cool! my friend, areum, likes girls and there's nothing wrong with that!" sofia laughed and hit hansol's shoulder lightly. "what? where you scared of telling me?" again, she laughed 一 chuckling at the idea of her brother being nervous. 

hansol shook his head, "me, nervous? you wish." he stuck his tounge out and pulled sofia in for a hug. he picked up the remote on the side of the bed and switched on the hospital tv, flicking through the channels until he found something decent. 

"hello and welcome to m! countdown! the number one kpop chart show!" 

sofia let out a small gasp as she realised who the host's were and immeaditly grabbed the remote, trying to change the channel. but hansol held on firmly and shook his head at sofia's protests to change the channel 一 so they spent the next hour watching seokmin, seungkwan and chan host and laugh together. this time hansol didn't feel angry, although he did bit his tounge when seokmin and seungkwan got very close to each other, instead he felt strangely calm. he had spent so long fighting and hurting himself for what, love? but know here he was, truly content, with his family 一 he didn't need to be in love with anyone. that's when hansol knew he didn't need seungkwan. 

-

seungkwan did not feel the same. in fact the older boy was distraught, he missed hansol 一 he missed the way he rolled his eyes when he thought nobody was watching, he missed his high pitched laughter, his bad jokes. to put it simply, seungkwan missed him. although he wouldn't admit it seungkwan was obviously wanting to go and visit hansol, none of the members thought this was weird 一 all relationships went through ups and downs. 

jihoon found it weird though, seungkwan had willingly kissed seokmin and hosted a show with him; wasn't it kind of obvious they were dating? he wondered how seokmin felt, and looked for a change in the younger boy but strangely, detected nothing. so seokmin was going to sit there and let his boyfriend cry about his ex? jihoon found that very suspicious and weird, in fact, the whole thing was weird - like something out of a fanfic. 

-

"what do you mean?" minghao was confused 一 the ceo had just announced that hansol was going on hiatus. "did hansol agree to this? is he okay with this?"

the ceo shuffled on his feet for a second, looking clearly guilty, "of course hansol agreed. do you really think i would've done it without his permission? i respect my artists and treat them all fairly!"

"what does a hiatus mean?" chan piped up and seungkwan rolled his eyes, everyone knew what a hiatus meant. 

"a hiatus is when one stops doing something for a certain period of time but with this hiatus i don't think hansol will be coming back 一 seventeen will be a twelve member group."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 09: seungkwan learns that playing around in jihoon's car and distracting him while he's driving is a bad idea

seventeen without hansol was like exo with luhan, kris and tao; girls' generation without jessica, f(x) without sulli 一 it somehow worked out but it just wasn't right. when the topic was bought up the silence was deafening, and the members shuffled on their feet anxiously until doogi pd told them to change the topic. it was all over sites, and some people had seen this as an opportunity to go and start rumors about other members of seventeen.

seventeen were on hiatus, the ceo deciding that it would be best to stay out of the limelight until the whole "situation" died down. the boys sent most of their time at the dorm, or out and about in seoul. everyone missed hansol greatly 一 everybody expect their fans, who all seemed to be very happy and were now waiting on an official statement to confirm his departure.

hansol would've liked to say he kept in contact with the members and visited them, but it would've been a lie. the ceo was ruthless and told hansol if he wanted to even have the smallest chance of returning to seventeen he would cut all contacts with the members. so hansol spent most days wondering how the boys were doing, especially seungkwan 一as much as he denied it, he really missed him.

he knew that hansol was staying at a hospital not for away from hongdae, and begged jihoon to go with him to visit hansol. he knew if they were caught by the ceo they would be in serious trouble so they made an elaborate plan 一 telling the ceo they were going to visit some relatives. since jihoon was with him the ceo easily believed him and let them go.

-

"but what if he doesn't want to see me?" seungkwan repeated as jihoon rolled his eyes again.

the younger boy looked at jihoon, who was focused on the road, and sighed 一 he hadn't been able to get much sleep due to his anxiety for the visit. in fact he could feel his eyes dropping now, but he tried his best to keep them open. he knew soon enough they would be at the hospital and he would have to face his fears soon enough.

so he reached forward and turned up the radio, changing and skipping until he found a song he liked 一 laboum's shooting love. he sang along, rolling down the window so pedestrians and other drivers could hear. some rolled up their windows, obviously annoyed, while others cheered him on and laughed.

jihoon, however, did not find his singing amusing and turned the radio off much to seungkwan's disappointment. the younger boy pouted and took off his seat belt, leaning forward to turn it up again just as jihoon swervered around a sharp corner 一 jihoon's arm fell into seungkwan's and the older boy lost his grip of the wheel, and fell down bumping his head into seungkwan.

the car slid down a corner, nearly knocking a couple who were crossing the road off their feet, and smashed into a pole as people ran to avoid the car. seungkwan winced in pain as he was thrown across the car and banged straight into jihoon, as the airbag blew up. he couldn't feel his legs and he heard jihoon let out a small scream.

"are you okay?" he asked, unable to see jihoon.

"what do you fucking think?"

seungkwan didn't bother to reply and instead closed his eyes in pain.

-

"a twisted ankle, a broken hand and we might have to do some surgery on your nose to return it to it's original shape." the doctor read off the paper passed to him by one of the nurse's, and shot seungkwan a pained smile. "so that means rest and no music shows, young man."

"as if we had any promotions anyways." jihoon scoffed, as he struggled to scratch his calf due to the cast on his leg.

"i don't understand how this man," the doctor pointed at jihoon. "suffered more damage than you even though he wore a seat belt, yet you didn't. strange 一 anyways, we'll keep you here for a day at most and then you can return to your glitzy glamour life, ok?"

seungkwan nodded and jihoon hummed as the doctor left the room, the second the door was shut and the nurse behind him had gone jihoon pinched seungkwan's cheek in annoyance.

"you and your radio! look what it's got us into!" jihoon looked into seungkwan's eyes but the younger boy looked down, diverting the firey gaze. "you can't even make eye contact with me!"

"i'm sorry!" seungkwan mumbled, slyly watching jihoon's reaction. when the older boy didn't say anything he stuck his head back up and looked around the room, bored.

"there's a park downstairs 一 for patients, want to take a visit?" jihoon spoke up, reading from a pamphlet.

seungkwan nodded and soon the two boys were downstairs admiring the garden, the flowers and the total difference from normal seoul surroundings. seungkwan was smelling a pretty looking purple flower when he heard jihoon cry out in pain.

"what's wrong?" he immeaditly took jihoon's hand. "should we go back inside?"

jihoon shook his head, brushing seungkwan's hand off him. "just some pain in my back, i'll be fine 一 don't worry." he limped off further into the park leaving seungkwan alone and worried.

"i knew you were here," a voice came from behind him. "i just didn't expect to bump into you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 010: hansol and seungkwan get into a cat fight and seungkwan and jihoon meet a handsome stranger

"hansol?" seungkwan's heart was racing as he saw the familiar face he had spent the past week thinking of. he took in hansol's appearance, apart from the cast on his arm he looked as radiant as ever. 

what was funny was the expression on hansol's face, one would thing he wasn't happy to see seungkwan. 

that's the thing though, he wasn't 一 as a matter of fact he wanted a hole to appear in the ground and swallow seungkwan up. after he punched him in the face a couple of times, of course. some may be wondering why exactly hansol was angry at seungkwan? wasn't he the one that had broken his heart?

yes, technically but hansol had every right to be angry! why didn't seungkwan contact him? a good boyfriend would've done everything in his power to contact him, something seungkwan hadn't done. so in his opinion, hansol had every single right to be angry. 

"don't say my name." he snapped, brushing his arm past a confused seungkwan. "don't even talk to me." 

seungkwan narrowed his eyes, what the actual fuck? he really hoped hansol was practicing for a drama because if not, there was going to be fight. what in the bloody world was going on? after cheating on him, fucking up seventeen, he was now going to treat him like this?

"nice joke." seungkwan icily replied. "now drop the bad boy, ice cold act 一 it's pathetic." 

"as pathetic as you injuring yourself and jihoon, because you were turning up the radio?" hansol laughed, his eyes dark. "miss me with that bullshit."

"bullshit?" seungkwan quipped. "i'd say you going clubbing and cheating on me is bullshit." 

"oh yes, while we're bringing that up, let's talk about your infamous kiss with seokmin - did the ice cream make the kiss any sweeter?" hansol rolls his eyes, as a crowd forms around them. 

"i can't really remember, kissed him so many times i've forgotten." seungkwan hisses. "how was your kiss with chan?"

"better than any of our kisses." hansol doesn't know how seungkwan knows about chan, but he quickly retorts back. "still fun being an ass, you probably set the whole thing at the park up. 

"you really think you're that important that i'd waste any breath on you?" seungkwan now notices the crowd and raises his voice. "wow, you must think you're something special - newsflash, you're not." 

"newflash?" hansol is now bored. "and you're calling me pathetic? well i must have learnt from the best then." 

"yeah," seungkwan goes in for the last blow, exposing hansol completely. "your parents then right? oh wait, you don't know them." 

a couple of months ago, when the two boys were in love, hansol told him a secret - one he swore that he would never tell but the time for promises and love was over. hansol had been adopted when he was five, yes he was born in new york to a korean father and a caucasian mother but the people he now called his parents weren't his birth parents. 

"at least," hansol was shaking. "i can see my parents, when was the last time you saw yours? our debut?" 

seungkwan lunged for hansol, but the younger boy swiftly moved backwards, laughing as seungkwan stumbled. his whole body stang like fuck now and he could feel tears coming in due to the pain but he haistly wiped them away, this was no time for crying 一 he was not going to let hansol sit there and talk shit. 

"six days?" hansol was pretending to count as he ducked again. "sixty minutes? oh no wait, that was how long ago i saw mine. six months?"

"fucking asshole." seungkwan was panting, his vision getting blurry. "say that to my face." 

"maybe when you get up off the floor and fight me properly, seungkwan." hansol spat on the floor, before limping away as the crowd around them burst into chatter. 

he heard a stern voice that sounded like the doctor who had treated him before yelling, he craned his head to look and to his suprise, saw the doctor and jihoon in a heated argument. 

"i dare you to evict us from this hospital, see what our fans will do." jihoon hissed, his face tomato red. 

the doctor's confidence dropped a level but he still leaned in and said, "oh, i don't care about some silly teens. just try me." 

"did you know my dad's a lawyer?" a voice behind the both of them piped up. "the woo yoojoon case? he worked on that, you heard about it right? and he also owns this whole place, so if was you i would let these two gentlemen stay." 

jihoon and the doctor's eyes widened while seungkwan stared in confusion as they both started talking, both apologizing.

"wonbin! i didn't know you were arriving t-today."

"hi, i'm jihoon and i'd like to apologize on behalf of me and seungkwan."

"is your father coming? i'm sorry for the disturbance."

"we didn't mean to cause any trouble, we promise." 

"would you like some tea or wine?" 

seungkwan was beyond confused, "sorry if i'm being rude, but who exactly are you?" 

the young man laughed and seungkwan could feel a smile on his face, okay this guy was kind of cute. pretty cute actually, he thought, his heart skipping a beat as the man pulled on his tie before introducing himself. 

"you're really good looking, do you know that?" seungkwan was blunt and straight to the point, making the man laugh and blush a bit. just a little twinge of red formed on his cheeks, making the doctor scowl as he looked between them. 

"come upstairs with me." the man suggested. "your friend jihoon too! move to one of the suites at the top, the view there is beautiful, you can see the whole of seoul." 

the doctor opened his mouth to protest but the man waved him away and seungkwan moved his leg to get up, but there was something wrong with it. it was bent in the wrong way, and now he thought about it hurt a lot too. 

"please don't tell me you've broken it." jihoon sighed, as the man and the doctor walked over. 

"you have got to be kidding me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 011: wobin is treating seungkwan like a king and hansol is jealous

"this view is breathtaking." seungkwan let out a low whistle, as he saw the lights illuminating seoul. "imagine seeing this everyday." 

jihoon sat next to him but instead of the view he was focused on the plasma screen playing the drama, angry mom, and just hummed in agreement. seungkwan rolled his eyes at him and sipped on the cold drink the nurse had left behind ㅡ this was their second day in one of the private suites in the hotel and he was still in shock at the beauty.

this part of the hospital was where those who were rich or high up in the world stayed, while everyone else was crammed into the six floors underneath. the service, treatment, food; everything here was better and seungkwan and jihoon were getting it all for free. 

jihoon had wanted to invite hansol up here but seungkwan detested the thought of seeing that smirking face again, he would definitely punch him this time. at least that's what he told himself, and as much he tried to push hansol out of his mind he had spent the whole day thinking of him. 

not particularly nice thoughts obviously, but one or two nice thoughts appeared but where quickly replaced with the scene of hansol swearing at him. wonbin had asked him a couple questions about his injuries, but didn't once bring up hansol which seungkwan was thankful for ㅡ it would've been an awkward topic. 

"it is pretty good, but my apartment in gangnam is better." wonbin commented, staring transfixed at the tv and wincing as the main character's daughter was beaten up. "you should come and visit sometime." 

seungkwan's cheek tinged a bit and he caught jihoon wink at him, before returning back to the tv. yes, he had a small crush on wonbin (sorry, but who wouldn't?) but it didn't mean anything much, he had loads of crushes. and besides, his heart still raced for hansol. 

he just hoped the younger boy felt the same. 

-

"so, you leave on friday!" hansol's mother annouced, clapping her hands. "back home, how does that sound?" 

hansol didn't say anything, instead he continued staring at the wall. his mother sighed, looking to his father for support, but he just shrugged his shoulders. sofia looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes, she had witnessed what happened at the park and she didn't understand why hansol was acting like this ㅡ it was him who had started the fight. 

"we've got to get back to work now, so we'll be back later sweetie." his mother planted a kiss on his head and his father give him a hug, neither of which hansol have any response to. "sofia, don't forget you have your violin exam later, please don't be late again." 

the young girl nodded and waited for her parents to leave, before rounding on hansol with her attack. 

"what the fuck?" she swore, making hansol frown. "don't look at me like that! i can swear if i want to, you have no right to tell me anything ㅡ especially after what you did at the park. that was so mean, seungkwan has a broken leg now and you know who's to blame? you. so stop acting like you're the victim and get your act together. it's embrasssing me." 

sofia's words were like small bullets targeted at hansol's heart and each bullet dug a deeper hole than the last. he knew she was right but he didn't expect her to be so blunt about it. things were changing and hansol had been spending too much time focused on himself. 

"don't look upset." sofia sighed, pulling hansol in for a hug. "i just felt you needed to know that. anyways, cheer up, i've got a letter for you."

she pulled out a small, folded up letter from her pocket, passing it to him. the writing was small and hansol squinted as he struggled to read it, making sofia grab it back and start reading aloud. 

"dear hansol," she began. "my name is lee wonbin and my father owns this hospital. i am a big fan of your group, seventeen and thoroughly enjoyed love and letter. when i heard you were staying here i immeaditly wanted to meet you. so if this ok would you like to move up to the upper suites? i will pay for everything and i am sure you will find it enjoyable. thank you, recover well."

hansol was stunned, this was such a nice offer, that it almost seemed fake. sofia was prodding him, asking him when he was going to start packing so they could go and see the upstairs suites. a nurse came in, and took them both up ㅡ funnily enough, as they were going up they recieved lots more compliments and smiles from the nurse's and doctor's. 

"this wonbin guy has a lot of power here," sofia whispered, as they stepped into the lift. "when i came in that woman was scowling at me but now she's waving and wishing me well." 

hansol chuckled, but deep inside he had noticed the change too ㅡ this man must be a big seventeen fan he thought, as he was led into an enormous room. the room was on a complete different level to his previous room, the tv in the other room took up the space his laptop could but the one here? it took up half the room. 

"mr. lee will be here soon." the nurse exited the room, leaving two speechless siblings. 

"wow, i can't wait to meet this guy." sofia whispered, as she stared out of the window, marvelling at the sight. "but i have my violin class now!" 

she grabbed her bag, gave hansol a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. hansol mumbled a small 'goodbye' but paused as he heard her voice talking to someone. she sounded sad, a bit apologetic, yet excited at the same time. 

"seriously?" hansol looked up in fright at the door as he heard seungkwan's sassy tone. "did you know about this?" 

"aren't you two band members?" another voice could be heard, and hansol wasn't sure who it was but he placed his bets on it being wonbin. "or is there something i'm missing out on?"

"not at all!" he heard sofia's voice. "he's just in here!" 

and in walked wonbin, his hands entwined with seungkwan (this gesture making hansol roll his eyes) with a worried sofia behind them. 

"hello, my name is lee wonbin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 012: wonbin is devious and his actions lead to the death of seungkwan and hansol

"are you both okay?" wonbin looked at the both of them, sensing some discomfort and tension in the room. "is there something going on?" 

both of the boys shook their head, glaring at each other, making wonbin even more suspicious then he already was but he decided to drop it. walking forward he shook hansol's hand and started asking them about love and letter. 

to both the boys this felt weird, yeah they knew they had rich and powerful fans but they both felt there was something weird going on. it was instinct that they both looked at each other and tilted their head to the side, as if asking what was going on?

"so, are you guys working on something new?" wonbin asked, and hansol nodded. 

"yeah, i just finished writing a rap, not sure if it's going to make the final cut though." hansol lied through his teeth, wonbin couldn't know he had been removed from the group. 

"oh really?" wonbin's face seemed to change, the once pleasant aura around him now shifted into something dark. "let's cut the chase here." 

"cut the chase?" seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows, what? "pardon me?" 

wonbin clicked his fingers and the door opened and in walked two men, one holding a dvd and the other holding a diary. hansol noticed seungkwan stiffen at the sight of the diary and quickly registered that it was his. 

the man inserted the dvd while the other passed wonbin the diary and then both exited, leaving two confused teens. wonbin, on the other hand, was smirking and stood up ㅡ switching the tv and clicking play he sat back down. 

the tv showed various images (and some videos) of hansol and seungkwan on dates; it showed them kissing, hugging and doing everything most couples would do. 

"oh, imagine this falling into the wrong hands." wonbin shook his head, "wouldn't want that would we now, boys?" 

when neither answered, both still stunned, wonbin jumped up and kicked his chair. his hands flew to seungkwan's throat, wrapping him in up in a choke hold. hansol jumped out of his bed, wincing slightly, and landed a punch to wonbin's cheek. 

the commotion in the room caused the door to fly open and a limping jihoon to walk in. his eyes immeaditly widened at the sight in front of him and he rushed over, trying to remove wonbin's hands. 

"get," jihoon breathed out, clearly struggling. "your hands off him!" 

wonbin finally relased seungkwan, who dropped to the floor, and smirked before storming out of his room. hansol hated himself for this thought but he couldn't deny that wonbin looked really attractive when he smirked ㅡ  undeniably he would look more attractive if he hadn't nearly killed the love of his life. 

jihoon called out hansol's name, shaking his head, and hansol now seemed to notice there was something wrong with seungkwan. seungkwan was now a deathly pale, and from a distance it looked like he wasn't breathing. 

"cpr!" hansol screamed out, his head spinning. "he needs it now!" 

jihoon began administering cpr and hansol walked over but froze all of a sudden everything had gone black. he could hear various voices but see no faces, he tried to talk but no sounds were coming out of his mouth. 

then he could hear nothing ㅡ silence. 

-

boo seungkwan was pronouced dead on the 29th of september, his mother was present at his deathbed and so were his fellow bandmates. one person who wasn't present was hansol, mainly because he was in another ward on life support. 

when hansol had awoken and was told about seungkwan's death he didn't speak; the doctors ruled he was in shock and wouldn't allow anyone except immediate family members into his room. hansol didn't speak to them either, everyone hoped he would soon snap out of it but three months later and hansol was still silent. 

on this day the weather in seoul was unusually hot, weather stations declared a heat wave for the next few days and hansol received lots of texts inviting him to various beach trips and water fights. 

he declined all of them, not to anyone's surprise, and somehow found himself on the roof of his apartment block. he wasn't the only person up there, an elderly couple and a bunch of kids were relaxing in the sun, admiring the view. 

hansol was having a conversation with seungkwan. 

"no, red light is better than pink tape." hansol argued, shaking his head as seungkwan told him he was wrong. 

"pink tape was one of the best albums i have ever listened to, insult it like that again and i will dump you." seungkwan rolled his eyes and hansol laughed, god he missed him. 

"i miss you." hansol quietly annouced, staring up into the sky. 

"me too." seungkwan sighed. "you know, if you join me, we can be together again ㅡ like, you can touch me and actually feel me. like when i was alive." 

"you're not really dead. your spirit is still here." hansol noticed how the kids were now staring at him. 

"yeah but not the full me. this is like a cheap copy ㅡ like a fake phone. the real me is up there and waiting." seungkwan yawned, streching. "wanna talk later?" 

"no." hansol shook his head. 

"what?" 

"i'm doing it. i'm going to join you up there." 

"are you sure?" seungkwan didn't want hansol to rush into this.

"of course i'm sure."  hansol stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof, looking down. 

he could hear the elderly couple shouting and the kids screaming but he ignored them, lacing his hands with seungkwan's. 

"see you soon, babe." he whispered. 

and then he fell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue: hansol's job is over

hansol was finally happy, he was with the love of his life and for once he was truly content. spending every minute with the person who made him happy was a dream, and he was living it. 

well not actually, he was dead. 

hansol sometimes went to go and check up on his friends and family, he mainly did that a week after he died but when he saw all the pain everyone was in he stopped. it was too much. 

but today hansol was going to go check up on sofia, her middle school graduation was today and he had promised her he was going to be there and he never backed down on promises. 

the room was packed but hansol managed to navigate his way to wear all the kids were sitting. he quickly spotted sofia, and walked over towards her, attempting to give her a hug. and then he realised she wouldn't be able to feel the hug, let alone see him. 

fuck. 

so hansol walked to the back room, sitting in an empty chair at the back he looked around the room. in the middle row were his parents, they were beaming and talking to other parents around them but hansol could easily see the pain in their faces. 

he managed to look away as the lights dimmed and student's names were called out. when the principal read out sofia's name he cheered loudly and clapped until his hands turned red, sofia looked up as she sensed something but then quickly shook her head ㅡ smiling, as she walked up on the stage. 

hansol's parents were also clapping and he could see that they were happy ㅡ not a fake happiness but real, true happiness. he could see their eyes lighting up as sofia waved to them, he could see some of the pain in their eyes disappear as they took photos of their daughter. 

hansol smiled ㅡ all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats it, liar liar is over! :"(   
> i rlly enjoyed writing this and and i hope u all enjoyed reading it! ily everyone so so much!


End file.
